Ah! My Ghost!
by Nozomi-Koyakashi
Summary: Sakura emménage dans une nouvelle maison dans Tomoeda. Tout semble aller pour le mieux. Pourtant, d'horribles visions viennent tourmenter la maîtresse des cartes. Sakura mène l'enquête...
1. Chapter 1

Salut le people ! Me revoilà ! Je vous balance ma nouvelle fic ! Bonne lecture !

L'histoire se passe après le manga. Sakura a maintenant 17 ans et Shaolan n'est jamais revenu à Tomoeda depuis son départ à Hong Kong.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle maison**

* * *

-Papa ! C'est quand qu'on arrive ?

-Tu es vraiment une gamine ! Encore à poser des questions comme ça à ton âge …

-Répète un peu !

-Calmez-vous les enfants ! On va bientôt arriver, sourit Fujitaka au volant de la voiture.

Sakura souffla, puis regarda à travers la vitre. Ils longeaient une belle avenue peuplée de saules pleureurs. Une rangée de maisons les accueillait et, parmi elles, une était la bonne. Sakura ne tenait plus en place. Le véhicule s'arrêta enfin .

-Ca y est ! On y est !

Sakura descendit en trombe, sac à dos rouge vif à l'épaule, et contempla la demeure.

- C'est magnifique ! Ses murs et ses deux petites colonnes en briques rouges à l'entrée ! Comme c'est grand ! Il y a deux étages au moins ! Et regardez le jardin ! Avec des tulipes et des roses rouges en plus !

La jeune fille exaltait au milieu des déménageurs qui transportaient des cartons de toutes tailles. Elle se précipita comme une dératé dans la demeure : les murs étaient en bois et le parquet brillait sous ses pieds. Ce rez-de-chaussée faisait à la fois cuisine et salon. Elle aperçut aussi la petite cheminée de pierre au fond de la pièce et l'escalier noir métallique à sa droite.

-C'est trop mimi ! On se croirait à l'intérieur d'un chalet !

-J'en étais sûr que cela te plairait d'emménager ici ma chérie. Et toi Toya ?

Le jeune garçon regarda la pièce, l'air méfiant.

-C' est vrai que tu as ton appartement. Mais je te ferais un double des clés au cas où tu viendrais nous rendre une visite.

Toya se tût. Son père fut pris d'inquiétude. Depuis qu'il lui avait dit qu'ils allaient déménager, Toya se montrait de plus en plus froid et distant. Pourtant, son fils et Yukito habitaient ensemble depuis deux ans déjà, et ce déménagement était une occasion pour que lui et sa fille se rapprochent plus de lui.

-Toy…

-Monsieur, nos hommes ont fini de déposer toutes vos affaires. Signez ici s'il vous plaît, l'interrompit un des ouvriers.

-Je vais voir ma chambre ! dit Sakura en se précipitant dans les escaliers.

Ses pas résonnaient sur chacune des marches. On lui avait dit que la sienne était tout au bout du couloir. Elle arriva devant la porte. SA porte. Ses yeux s'émerveillèrent en découvrant la nouvelle chambre. L'aspect des murs et du parquet était identique au salon. Il y avait son lit, poussé sur le côté, son bureau, ses étagères déjà installées, et une vieille armoire en chêne à droite d'une petite fenêtre.

-C'est trop mignon ! fit-elle, les yeux débordant d'étoiles.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit, les draps encore absents, et jeta violemment et inconsciemment son sac au milieu de tous les cartons. C'est alors qu'elle entendit un petit cri étouffé.

-Mince ! Kérobéros !

Affolée, elle ouvrit son petit bagage. C'est alors que la tête d'une peluche apparaît à l'ouverture.

-Assassin ! Tu as failli m'exploser le crâne ! hurla l'étrange animal.

-Désolé mon petit Kéro !

Il se frotta la tête et voleta à quelques centimètres du sol. Ensuite, il observa la pièce.

-Ouah ! C'est trop la classe ! Mieux que dans l'ancienne !

-J' étais sûre qu'elle te plairait ! lui sourit-elle.

Soudain, Toya entra dans la pièce. Kérobéros utilisa sa technique " camouflage-peluche ".

-Tu parles encore toute seule ?

-Euh… Je suis juste super contente d'avoir cette nouvelle chambre, ria-t-elle, gênée, en prenant son gardien dans ses bras.

Son frère fixa intensément la peluche, comme à son habitude.

-Sakura, j'ai discuté un peu avec papa… Il a accepté pour que je reste pendant un petit bout de temps dans la maison.

-Ah ? Tu ne t'es pas disputé avec Yukito au moins ? s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux humides.

-Mais non, pas du tout. J'ai juste envi de rester un peu ici, c'est tout.

-Tu as bien raison d'en profiter ! Cette maison est géniale !

Toya baissa la tête. Il semblait si triste. Il se retourna.

-Je vais emménager mes affaires dans la chambre d'à côté.

Il referma la porte.

-Toya se comporte d'une drôle de façon ces temps-ci, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Il est sûrement nostalgique à l'idée que nous ayons abandonné l'ancienne baraque.

-Peut-être…

-Au lieu de broyer du noir, si on rangeait toutes les affaires ?

-Tu as raison !

Les cartons ouverts, Kérobéros prenait les habits et les déposait sur son lit tandis que sa maîtresse installait ses livres et divers " bidouilles " sur ses étagères. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut au fond d'un paquet une vieille enveloppe. Elle la prit et se mit à lire la lettre qu'elle contenait.

"_Chère Sakura, _

Comme je te l'ai déjà écris, toute ma famille est surexcitée à cause du mariage de Meiling et Kenichi. Ma cousine devient de plus en plus affolée et mes sœurs plus qu'hystériques. Dans 48 heures c'est le jour J, et moi-même j'ai du mal à tenir en place.

Depuis un moment, je protestais silencieusement contre ce mariage. Je me disais que Meiling était bien trop jeune pour faire cet engagement alors que Keinichi allait atteindre la vingtaine, que tout cela était bien trop précipité pour un couple qui ne s'était formé que depuis trois mois seulement. Mais comme tu l'as dis dans ta dernière lettre, si ils s'aiment, c'est le principal. Et tu as raison. Maintenant, je regarde tout cela sous un autre angle avec Keinichi. Je sais que c'est un type bien et j'ai confiance en lui pour rendre ma cousine heureuse. Merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux.

Aussi, mes obligations à Hong Kong vont bientôt être terminées. Je ne sais pas encore exactement quand tout cela sera fini mais je te préviendrai si il y a du nouveau.

J'espère que tu m'attends toujours…

Li Shaolan "

A travers cette lecture, elle revit le chasseur de cartes si gentil et protecteur qu'elle avait connu. Cela fait maintenant un an qu'elle est sans nouvelles depuis cette lettre. Elle soupira.

-Encore la lettre du petiot ? constata le gardien par-dessus son épaule.

-Quand je la relis, je repense à mes sentiments d'autrefois.

-C'est vrai que tu étais très amoureuse de lui…

-Ne fais pas cette tête, rit-t-elle. C'est du passé tout ça !

-Oui mais quand même… il exagère…

-Si ce n'était pas lui qui allait rompre la chaîne, ce serait moi. Et même si je le croise dans la rue un jour, je n'arriverais même plus à le reconnaître.

-C'est triste…

-Ce n'est plus qu'un chagrin d'amour de petite fille aujourd'hui. J'ai changé, et lui aussi., sourit-elle. Et si on reprenait le boulot ?

-D'accord !

Kérobéros continuait de déballer les affaires et la jeune fille rangeait ses livres scolaires sur son bureau. Après déjà une bonne trentaine de minutes, elle remit ses deux mèches derrière ses oreilles et s'attaqua au dernier carton. Elle retrouva alors un ours en peluche. C'était Shaolan qui lui avait offert il y avait des années. Elle le tenait entre ses mains à peine quelques dixièmes de seconde qu'elle le lâcha, les bras tremblants.

-Sakura ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! s'affola Kérobéros.

-La peluche… Elle est si froide… On dirait un glaçon !

Kéro toucha l'ours.

-Je ne sens rien du tout. Tu as dû sentir un courant d'air, fit-il en fermant la fenêtre.

Ensuite, il prit la peluche et la reposa sur l'une de ses étagères. Mais c'était bien différent qu'un changement de température, pensa-t-elle en fixant ses mains. Au moment où elle tenait l'objet entre ses doigts, elle avait ressentit un sentiment de malaise et d'impuissance. Tout lui semblait si flou autour d'elle pendant ce bref instant. C'était comme si…

-Ouah ! Elle est super grande ton armoire ! s'écria le gardien.

Les songes de la maîtresse des cartes s'évaporèrent en un instant. Elle observa l'armoire à son tour.

-Ouah ! Je pourrais mettre toutes mes fringues dedans !

Elle continua alors son rangement, et ne se fit plus d'idées sur cette étrange sensation. Enfin sa chambre terminée, elle reprit les cartons et les redescendit dans le salon, à côté de la cheminée afin de les utiliser pour faire un bon feu.

-Tu tombes bien Sakura ! Le repas vient juste d'être servi !

Sakura se mit immédiatement à table. Fujitaka servit ses enfants de ses délicieuses nouilles sautées aux crevettes.

-Ca a l'air vraiment délicieux ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

Son père lui sourit, et s'assit entre Toya et sa petite sœur.

-Tu as fini de tout ranger dans ta chambre ?

-Oui ! Tout est installé ! Je suis vraiment heureuse qu'on s'installe ici !

-J'en étais sûr que cela te plairais. On n'est plus rapproché du centre ville en plus.

-Je suis même à deux rues de chez Tomoyo…

-… et ton lycée n'est pas très loin non plus. Tu pourras _peut-être_ arriver à l'heure en cours, l'interrompit son frère.

Et hop ! Un bon coup de pied dans le tibia de ce cher Toya! Sakura se sentit beaucoup plus soulagée.

A la fin du repas, Sakura monta dans sa chambre, avec une petite assiette de nouilles pour son gardien entre ses mains.

-Elles sont bonnes, hein ?

-Ton père est vraiment le meilleur cuisinier que je connaisse ! cracha-t-il entre deux bouchées monstrueuses.

Pendant que celui-ci savourait son repas, la maîtresse des cartes se mit en pyjama, puis prit son nécessaire de toilette. Direction la salle de bain. Quand elle se posta devant la pièce présumée, elle s'immobilisa. Elle n'osait pas y pénétrer. Une sensation pesante l'envahissait. Elle ne voulait plus rire. Elle ne pouvait pas pleurer non plus. Elle restait là, sans mouvement, devant la misérable porte de bois. C'était bien étrange…

-Ca ne va pas ? s'inquiéta son frère, qui s'apprêtait lui aussi à faire sa toilette.

-Si si, lui répondit-elle. J'avais juste la tête ailleurs, rit-elle bêtement.

-Bon ben je vais me brosser les dents.

-Eh ! J'étais la première !

-Trop tard ! fit-il en lui claquant la porte au nez.

La jeune fille rouspéta, et se résolu à prendre la petite salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée.

-Dommage, soupira-t-elle. C'est la dernière pièce que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de visiter.

Sa petite toilette terminée, Sakura se rendit dans sa chambre. Demain, il y avait cours et elle était impatiente de dormir pour la première fois dans sa petite pièce personnelle.

-Bonne nuit Sakura, bailla Kérobéros, tranquillement installé dans un tiroir du bureau de Sakura.

-Fais de beaux rêves mon petit Kéro, lui dit-elle en éteignant sa lampe de chevet.

Elle referma tout doucement ses paupières, remit bien les couvertures sur ses épaules, et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller. Tout était calme. Tout était parfait pour passer une nuit parfaite dans cette chambre parfaite. Pourtant, sans aucune raison apparente, elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Impossible de s'endormir. Son corps semblait être glacé alors que l'atmosphère de la pièce était si chaleureuse. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et ses mains tremblaient. Elle entendait les ronflements de Kérobéros. Il avait réussit à trouver le sommeil, lui. Mais pour elle, c'était quasiment impossible par ces conditions.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Que m'arrive-t-il ? murmurait-elle en remontant de plus en plus haut sa couette.

* * *

_Et voilà un chapitre de bouclé ! Bon… c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action mais le chapitre suivant est beaucoup plus mouvementé. _

Au prochain chapitre !


	2. Chapter 2

_Et voici le second chapitre ! Attention aux âmes sensibles ! (Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas un truc pour les vicieux, il ne faut pas abuser quand même --' ). Bon ! Je vous laisse constater par vous-même ! _

Bonne lecture !

* * *

****

Chapitre 2 : une sensation étrange

* * *

-Sakura ! Réveille-toi ! cria Kérobéros en secouant sa maîtresse.

-Hmmm… Keskilia…

-Tu as vu l'heure ! Tu vas être en retard !

Sakura regarda son réveil. Un terrible hurlement fit trembler la maison.

-Le petit monstre est réveillé, constata Toya en buvant sa tasse de thé.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Sakura descendit précipitamment les escaliers. Son sac d'école à moitié ouvert menaçait de faire dégringoler toutes ses affaires. Elle embrassa rapidement son père et son frère, attrapa deux pancakes au passage et partit à la recherche des rollers perdus.

-Allez viens. Je t'emmène.

-Oh ! Merci grand frère !

Toya alla chercher sa moto. Il fit monter sa sœur, alluma le contact, puis ils se mirent en route.

-Désolé grand frère ! lui dit-elle. Je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois…

-Ce n'est pas grave. Moi non plus je n'ai pas très bien dormi.

-Ah ? s' étonna Sakura. Tu as ressentis la même chose que moi ?

-Quoi ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu !

-Non, rien.

Elle voulait tant parler de l'étrange nuit qu'elle avait passé, mais une conversation en moto était assez désagréable. Ils arrivèrent enfin au lycée, pile à l'heure.

-Merci Toya ! lui sourit-elle malgré sa mine endormie. Désolé encore d'avoir fais perdre ton temps. A ce soir !

Elle remarqua les yeux gonflés de fatigue de son frère. Elle lui déposa un bisou sur sa joue, puis elle partit en cours. Toya la regarda s'éloigner d'un regard bienveillant.

-Tiens, voilà Sakura ! s'exclama Lika.

-Pile à l'heure ! Tu t'améliores ! la félicita Chiharu.

-Ah… fit Sakura, les yeux à demi -clos.

Elle se mit à sa place, la tête enfouie dans ses bras. Ses amis la fixèrent d'un air interrogateur.

-Ca va ? s'inquiéta Tomoyo. Tu as l'air complètement à plat.

-Je suis à plat… se plaignit-elle.

-Bonjour ! Installez-vous je vous pris ! ordonna le professeur qui venait d'entrer.

Les élèves se mirent devant leur table. Seule Tomoyo était inquiète de l'état inexpressif de sa meilleure amie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Sakura ? se décida de lui dire Tomoyo. Tu n'arrêtais pas de dormir pendant tous les cours de la matinée !

-J'ai mal dormi cette nuit, c'est tout, lui sourit Sakura.

Ses cernes béantes en dessous de ses yeux verts alerta la jeune caméra(wo)man.

-C'est à cause de la nouvelle maison ? J'avais cru que tu allais t'installer dans un quartier tranquille !

-Ca n'a rien à voir avec le bruit. C'est juste un truc… bizarre.

-Comment ça " bizarre " ? demanda Tomoyo en levant un sourcil.

-Et bien… Même si je tombais de fatigue, je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir. Il y avait un " je-ne-sais-quoi " qui m'incitait à garder les yeux ouverts. Comme si… comme si une présence me gênait.

Tomoyo prit un temps de réflexion.

-Peut-être que nous avons à faire à un nouveau phénomène magique, lui murmura Tomoyo d'une voix énigmatique.

-Euh… La chasse aux cartes et les petits tours d'Eriol sont définitivement terminés, lui sourit Sakura, une goutte derrière la tête. En plus, Kérobéros ne s'est aperçu de rien.

-Il n'a rien senti ?

-Apparemment non. Seule moi et mon frère avons mal dormi cette nuit. Et bien entendu, il a donné le reste de ses pouvoirs magiques à Yué (_voir_ _volume n°9_).

-Dommage… J'aurais tant aimé filmer encore une dernière fois la maîtresse des cartes reprenant ses bons et loyaux services pour défendre la veuve et l'orphelin, soupira-t-elle, les yeux embués de larmes.

Sakura tomba à la renverse. Même après toutes ces années, elle était irrécupérable.

-Sinon, tu es toujours dispo pour demain ? J'ai trop envie que tu vois ma nouvelle baraque !

-Bien sûr. Déjà que tu me l'as rabâché tout le week-end dernier, je ne peux pas manquer ça !

-Vous saviez que le mot " week-end " étaient en fait un nom de code pour les partisans de la Francs-Maçonnerie ? surgit sans prévenir Yamazaki. C'était même la reine d'Angleterre Elisabeth Ière qui…

-Arrête de faire peur à Tomoyo et à Sakura ! lui prévient Chiharu en lui saisissant son oreille gauche. Tu sais bien que tout le monde s'en fout de tes histoires !

-Ils me font de plus en plus peur ces deux-là… murmura Sakura à Tomoyo, les yeux écarquillés.

Tomoyo acquiesça, gardant une attitude similaire à celle de sa meilleure amie.

C'était la fin des cours. Après un bref bout de chemin avec Tomoyo, elle reprit direction de sa maison. Lorsqu'elle fut assez proche de sa demeure, elle aperçut toute sa maison éclairée, au milieu d'une nuit dépourvue d'astres. Elle ne s'attendait pas que la nuit tomba si vite, même à cette période de l'hiver.

-Papa ! Toya ! Je suis rentrée !

Elle déchaussa ses chaussures au pied de l'escalier.

-Papa ? Toya ? répéta-t-elle en espérant recevoir une réponse. Quelqu'un est là ?

-Blanc-. Elle entendit soudain des petits bruits de pas provenant du premier étage.

-Toya ! Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle ! Encore jouer à cache-cache à ton âge ! Tu es vraiment pathétique ! hurla-t-elle assez fort pour qu'il l'écoute.

Les bruits se faisaient de plus en plus indiscrets au fur et à mesure qu'elle grimpait les marches. Des murmures lui parvenaient à présent au creux de l'oreille. Elle fut prise d'un frisson glacé le long de son dos.

-To… Toya ! Arrête ça ! Ce n'est plus drôle ! dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Soudain, une silhouette sortit de la salle de bain. Cela ne pouvait pas être son frère… elle était trop grande et trop… inhumaine. Elle était si noire… si dépourvue de formes bien définies… Elle avançait lentement... Ses mains rouges… sanglantes … dégoulinantes…des tâches pourpres sur le parquet... Sakura poussa un cri de terreur. Ses jambes ne pouvaient plus la porter. Ses bras ne lui obéissaient plus. Elle tomba … L'individu s'approchait de plus en plus… Elle voulait hurler mais aucun son ne sortait… Elle étouffait… Tout devenait froid… noir… sanguinolent… flou…

-Sakura ! entendit-elle vaguement. Sakura !Calme-toi !

Elle rouvrit les yeux. C'était Kérobéros. Il était en face d'elle sous sa forme originelle.

-Kérobéros ! J'ai eu si peur !

Elle se jeta dans sur lui en sanglotant.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! Pourquoi tu cries comme ça ?

Elle observa ce qui l'entourait. Il n'y avait ni lumière ni ombre dans la maison. Le parquet était sec alors que le sang ruisselait il y avait à peine quelques secondes.

-Tu… tu n'as rien vu ?

-Vu quoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Cet… cet homme ! C'était horrible ! … La maison… illuminée ! Ce… ce sang ! J'é… j'étouffais et… et… balbutia-t-elle.

Sous la panique, elle serra encore plus fort son étreinte autour du majestueux animal.

-Allons allons. Calme-toi, calme-toi, lui rassura-t-il. Il n'y a pas de raison que tu t'inquiète. Je suis près de toi maintenant. Calme-toi…

-Sakura ! A table !

-J'arrive !

Elle se retourna vers son gardien ayant repris son apparence " peluche ". La mine du gardien était décomposée. L'étrange apparition qu'elle lui avait racontée inquiétait de plus en plus Kéro.

-Arrête de faire cette tête. Tu vas me faire peur.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi se réjouir ! Et si c'était une prémonition ?

-Eriol a dit que je pouvais maîtriser mes visions du futur. (_voir volume n°12 _)

-Eriol ne peut pas tout prédire ! Lui-même l'avait dit !

Sakura soupira.

-Je vais manger ! Je te ramènerai un truc !

Elle quitta sa chambre afin d'échapper à son gardien. Kérobéros était vraiment pessimiste. Elle savait que ce qu'elle avait vu n'allait pas se réaliser. Bien sûr que c'était terrifiant, bien sûr que c'était inquiétant, tout était trop confus pour l'expliquer, mais elle était certaine que cela n'avait aucun rapport avec le futur. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec une prédiction, se dit-elle. Elle entendit alors son père servir Toya. Il était en train de discuter tranquillement avec celui-ci. Ses mauvaises pensées fuirent peu à peu et un sourire s'élargit sur son doux visage. Quand elle fut dans le salon, elle n'aperçut que son père.

-Où es Toya ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

-Toya ? Il dîne en ville avec Yukito et quelques amis.

-Tu parlais bien avec quelqu'un, non ?

-Euh… non, je me remémorait la journée, ria-t-il en passant sa main derrière son crâne.

Sakura se mit à table, en regardant étrangement son père. Tout compte fait, Toya n'était pas le seul à réagir bizarrement ces derniers temps…

-Allez, mange ! Ces sushis sont vraiment délicieux !

Sa fille allait prendre ses baguettes, mais elle interrompit brusquement son geste. Ce sentiment… Il revenait… si froid et inquiétant… ses oreilles recommençaient à bourdonner… Ses mains tremblaient de nouveau… C'était… tout comme hier soir…

-Ca ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Fujitaka.

-Si si ! Tout va très bien ! le rassura-t-elle. Je repensais juste à un truc.

Elle ne fit qu'une bouchée d'un sushi pour effacer les inquiétudes de son père.

-C'est vrai que c'est bon ! lui sourit-elle.

Cette sensation avait maintenant disparu. Et tant mieux. Mais tout ce qui lui arrivait n'avait aucun sens, se disait Sakura. Allait-elle devenir folle ?

C'était le moment de dormir. Elle était recroquevillée dans son lit. Pourtant, ce sentiment d'impuissance revenait à la charge… tout comme l'autre soir… Soudain, des bruits… lourds et secs provenant des murs… Une voix… étouffée… si étrange… Elle sentit quelque chose agripper son bras. Son souffle en fut coupé… C'était une main… forte et glacée… Elle tourna brièvement la tête et aperçut son gardien sous sa forme véritable. Tout disparaît… Tout redevient comme avant.

-Kérobéros ? Toi non plus tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

-Nous ne sommes pas seuls… murmura-t-il. Nous ne sommes pas seuls dans cette maison…

La jeune fille le fixa, terrifiée.

-Rendors-toi, lui ordonna-t-il en s'installant au pied du lit. Je suis là. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Dors pour récupérer des forces.

Sakura hocha la tête, puis la reposa sur son oreiller. Bien que son gardien lui assurait qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, ses yeux hésitaient encore à se refermer.

* * *

_Et… fin du 2ème chapitre ! Eh oui ! Je fais vite cette fois ! Je sais que tout n'est pas encore bien mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Tout s'éclaircira peu à peu, vous verrez . _

Au chapitre 3 !


	3. Chapter 3

Me revoilà ! Pas facile de se débarrasser de moi hein :p_ ? Sinon, voici le troisième chapitre. Vous pourrez comprendre un peu mieux ce qui se passe. _

Bonne lecture !

* * *

****

Chapitre 3 : " Naoko, chasseuse d'esprits "

* * *

-Comment ça " vous n'êtes pas seuls " ? s'affola Tomoyo.

Sakura lui expliqua de A à Z les évènements d'hier soir.

-Et vous n'en avez aucune idée ?

-Aucune. Mais le pire, c'est que Kéro pense que c'est…

Sa meilleure amie la fixa et attendait ardemment la chute de sa phrase.

-… un esprit… murmura-t-elle en ravalant sa salive.

-Un esprit ?

Sakura acquiesça.

-Tous ces phénomènes sont inexplicables et n'ont aucun sens. Ca me fait froid dans le dos.

-Et tu ne peux rien faire pour que tout cela cesse ?

-Si seulement je savais, soupira-t-elle.

-Même les cartes ?

-Je ne sais même pas lesquelles utiliser.

-Déjà que tu ne supporte pas de lire le mot 'fantôme' en peinture, je ne t'imagine même pas dans une maison hantée…

-Une maison hantée ! cria une voie de nulle part.

Sakura tomba à la renverse en frôlant de justesse la crise cardiaque.

-Euh… Salut Naoko, dit poliment Tomoyo en essayant de détourner le sujet de conversation.

-Vous aviez bien dis 'maison hantée' ! fit Naoko, l'œil interrogateur.

-Euh… hésita Sakura.

-Oui, répondit Tomoyo.

-Alors cela existe réellement ! déclara Naoko, les yeux pétillants. Vous en connaissez une ? Où ?Depuis quand ? Comment ?

Sakura et Tomoyo furent mitrailler de questions à la façon de la gestapo.

-Je ne répèterais rien ! Absolument rien ! leur dit-elle, les yeux brillants.

Tomoyo et Sakura se regardèrent. Puis, cette dernière se lança.

-En ce moment, il y a de drôle de bruit dans la maison. On se demandait – pour plaisanter - si il n'y avait pas un esprit qui rôdait chez moi.

-Pourrais-je un jour venir chez toi pour examiner ça de plus près ? lui supplia-t-elle.

-C'est que…

-Je suis incollable sur les fantômes ! Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait bien en avoir un chez toi !

-Eh bien…

-Je t'en débarrasserais en moins de deux bien sûr !

Sakura regarda Tomoyo. Son amie haussa les épaules, signifiant que cela ne pourrait pas être une si mauvaise idée.

-Euh… d'accord. Comme on n'a pas cours cet après-midi, tu pourras venir si tu v…

-Oh merci ! répondit-elle, radieuse comme un rayon de soleil.

Elle réalisa que le bonheur était bien énorme lorsqu'elle sentit tout le poids de la jeune fille à lunettes accroché à son cou.

-Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'elle va bien pouvoir me faire quand elle découvrira cet ahuri d'ectoplasme ! pensa-t-elle.

-Alors comme ça tu vas recevoir un chasseur de fantôme ? ria kéro.

-Et alors ? On n'a trouvé aucune solution pour l'instant, répliqua-t-elle.

-Je sens que cela va être lamentable, ricana le gardien.

La sonnette couvrit l'impact de la main de Sakura contre le crâne de Kérobéros.

-Aïeuuu, ça fait mal peuchère ! grogna-t-il en frottant sa bosse.

-Chut, et reste ici sagement s'il te plaît, lui murmura-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, Sakura découvrit une personne encombrée de grigris plus extravagants les uns que les autres.

-Na… Naoko ? dit-elle.

-Désolé pour le retard. Tout cet attirail n'est pas facile à transporter, ria-t-elle.

Naoko rentra dans la pièce sous les yeux toujours écarquillés de son amie.

-Tout d'abord, commençons par ce qui est de plus banale.

-" De plus banale " ? s'exclama Sakura en la voyant prendre un espèce de bâton tordu et bizarroïde.

-Je vais regarder un peu partout pour sentir les auras. Reste ici, lui dit-elle.

Elle commença à scruter chaque pièce en agitant avec hystérie son morceau de bois.

-Mais où a-t-elle bien pu se procurer tout ça, se dit la maîtresse des cartes en observant tous les gadgets " anti-fantômes " étalés sur le sol.

Au bout de vingt minutes, après l'utilisation de plusieurs objets fantaisistes, Naoko revint auprès de Sakura.

-Je ne sens rien du tout.

- Cela veut dire qu'il n'y a pas de fantôme ?

- Je ne sais pas mais j'ai ma petite idée là dessus, dit-elle en regardant malicieusement autour d'elle.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Sakura alla ouvrir. C'était Tomoyo qui tenait absolument à participer au spectacle.

-Désolé du retard, s'excusa-t-elle. Je devais racheter une nouvelle batterie à ma caméra.

Sakura tomba à la renverse tandis que Naoko se tapait le front.

-Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses, déclara Naoko d'un air de conquérant.

Elle prit dans un énorme sac d'étranges ventouses électroniques. Une trentaine de fils emmêlés les uns aux autres étaient rattachés à une machine comparable à un oscilloscope. Naoko installa tout cet attirail à différents endroits de la maison, du sous-sol au premier étage. Sakura observaient curieusement tout son matériel et Tomoyo filmait la scène. Ensuite, la chasseuse de fantôme s'immobilisa près de l'étonnant appareil qui contrôlait les ventouses. Il n'y avait qu'un écran qui diffusait une ligne lumineuse et verte, comme dans un oscilloscope. Une minute passait. Naoko restait muette. Puis deux minutes, trois minutes, quatre minutes, dix minutes, vingt minutes, trente minutes… Naoko n'avait pas bougé d'un cheveu.

-Je crois que nous devrions laisser tombé, soupira Sakura, lassée d'attendre.

-Attendez ! l'interpella Naoko. Il se passe quelque chose !

En effet. Une intonation aiguë parvint à leurs tympans. La courbe de la machine oscilla plusieurs fois et les fréquences étaient très rapprochées. Naoko prit des notes des coordonnées affichées en bas de l'écran. Elle monta ensuite au premier étage. Les deux autres la suivirent. Naoko s'arrêta enfin devant la salle de bain. Les sonorités de la machine se répercutaient contre les murs du premier étage. Sakura frissonnait. Tomoyo filmait. Naoko ouvrit brutalement la porte. Sakura échappa un cri. Tomoyo zoomait. Plus un son électronique. Plus rien. La salle de bain était vide.

-Mais… il n'y a rien ! constata Tomoyo.

-Je le savais bien, dit Naoko.

-Alors pourquoi tu as ouvert la porte comme une barbare ? l'interrogea Sakura.

-J' avais toujours rêvé de faire ça ! fit Naoko les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

Sakura tomba à la renverse.

-Mais alors, cela veut dire que tout ce que tu as fait n'a servi à rien ?

-Eh bien… oui et non. Je vais vous dire ma théorie.

Lorsqu'elles s'assirent sur le canapé du salon, Naoko démarra les explications.

-Je doute fortement que cette maison soit hantée. Mais…

-Mais ? fit Sakura à cran.

-Je crois que ta maison est un magnétoscope.

-Hein ! s'écrièrent Tomoyo et sa meilleure amie.

-Vous avez très bien entendu. En fait, j'appelle les maisons " magnétoscope " celles qui ont " enregistrées " des ondes magnétiques marqués dans leur environnement. Vous avez compris ?

-Non…

-Bon, soupira-t-elle. Je veux dire que la maison a été perturbée par un ou plusieurs évènements passés et que celle-ci les rediffuse de façon continue. D'après le comportement de la machine, les lieux ont recommencé à émettrent les moments intenses qui se sont déroulés autrefois. Tu dois être un être exceptionnel Sakura.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu es une des rares personnes qui captent ces ondes. Heureusement que tu en captes qu'une infime partie. Les plus " doués " deviennent fous à ce qu'il paraît.

-Ah ? s'exclama Tomoyo.

-Si tu revoyais exactement la même scène qui se répète plusieurs fois dans la journée, il y aurait de quoi se déconnecter de la réalité. Et le pire, c'est que ces ondes peuvent refléter aussi bien un mariage qu'une violente bataille, aussi bien une naissance qu'un homicide.

Sakura repensa à hier. Cette étrange silhouette et ce sang répandus sur le sol. L'ancien propriétaire aurait-il été assassiné ? Elle ravala sa salive.

-Des ondes ? Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tout ce que nous avions entendus et ce que tu as vu étaient juste DES ONDES !

-Cela se pourrait Kéro. Tu as peut-être aussi la faculté de ressentir ces choses puisque tu as des pouvoirs magiques.

-J'ai quand même du mal à avaler que nous sommes dans une cassette vidéo.

-Ne sois pas aussi buté, lui dit-elle en lui embrassant le front.

Lorsqu'elle se glissa sous la couette pour voyager au pays des rêves, Kérobéros se transforma en sa forme originelle.

-Non Kérobéros. Pas cette nuit.

-Mais si cela recommence ?…

-Rappelle-toi de ce que Naoko a dit. Tout ceci n'est rien d'autre qu'une illusion. Mieux vaut que tu sois plus discret quand Toya et papa dorment à la maison.

Le gardien grogna, puis se retransforma à son autre forme. Sa maîtresse lui sourit. Il se mit alors dans sont lit miniature et Sakura éteignit sa lampe de chevet. La chambre fut plongée dans le noir et elle se mit aussitôt à plonger dans un profond sommeil.

Elle partit au lycée, sacoche à la main et un pan cake de l'autre. Les cerisiers florissaient. Les pétales voletaient et leur parfum l'enivrait. Elle s'arrêta quelque instant pour profiter de ce tableau. Au moins quelques secondes, pas plus de deux minutes. Elle tendit la main pour attraper une fleur d'un de ces arbres enchanteurs. Mais lorsqu'elle en toucha une pétale, tout devient froid, tout était noir. Elle s'accroupit sous le poids du frisson glacial qui s'enfonçait dans la chair. Il plut… l'eau était rouge… tout avait l'odeur et le goût du sang. Son uniforme devenait de plus en plus pourpre. Elle remarqua une profonde entaille à son poignet droit. Elle hurla.

Sakura se réveilla en sueur. Elle haletait dans son lit, la couette chauffant ses jambes. Kérobéros dormait paisiblement dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau. Sa gorge était sèche. Il fallait qu'elle boive quelque chose. Elle se leva doucement et sortit discrètement de la chambre. Elle ressentit une sensation glacée. Le couloir était sombre. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Une silhouette lugubre en ressortit. Ses mains étaient sanglantes… Elle s'avança vers elle… Ses jambes vont la lâcher…

-Tout ceci n'existe pas, se murmurait-elle en fermant les yeux. Tout ceci n'existe pas…

La sensation disparut petit à petit. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle, et la porte de la salle de bain bien fermée. Elle y accourut. Elle alluma la lumière et se vit dans la glace au-dessus du lavabo. Elle était horrifiée de voir son teint si pâle et ses yeux si rouges. Elle ouvrit le robinet. Elle laissa l'eau caresser ses doigts et se mouilla le visage plusieurs fois pour chasser toutes ses mauvaises pensées.

Sakura…

Quelqu'un l'appelait…

Sakura…

Cette voix se répercutait dans sa tête…

Sakura…

Elle leva la tête et vit, à la place de son reflet dans le miroir, un visage bleu, les yeux dépourvus d'iris, les cheveux dégoulinants plaquées contre le front, les lèvres gercées qui invoquait son nom… Sakura…

La maîtresse des cartes se mit à genou, les deux mains contre ses tempes et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

-Ne m'approchez pas ! Allez vous-en ! hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces. Laissez-moi tranquille !

Elle sentit quelqu'un la soulever. Elle regarda la personne qui l'avait relevé.

-To… Toya ! sanglota-t-elle.

Il enlaça tendrement sa sœur.

-Calme-toi Sakura. Tout va bien. Tout ceci n'est qu'un cauchemar, la rassura-t-il.

Elle l'observa, les yeux larmoyants et rouges.

-Tu dormiras avec moi cette nuit. Tu auras moins peur.

Dans le lit, tout redevenait plus calme. Les bras protecteurs de Toya la serrait contre lui. Elle était en sécurité à présent.

Il faut découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé, se dit-elle. Il faut que tout cela finisse.

Elle referma les paupières, espérant de faire un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Fin de chapitre ! Et ce n'est que le début ! Envoyez-moi vite vos reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez siouplait! A ciao!


End file.
